


Not Dead Yet

by moviegeek03



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gun Violence, Hostage Situations, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviegeek03/pseuds/moviegeek03
Summary: He had to do something. He had to find a way to save them. Anything. Anything at all. He needed to find a way to leave clues. Clues that he could only hope someone would find. God he wanted Carlos to find them. As irrational as it was, he wanted Carlos to save them. But for now, he would do what he could. He would do what he could and just hope he didn't end up on the wrong side of a gun...again...(2x8 speculation)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 42
Kudos: 403





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write this. I had planned to wait til the episode aired and go from there. But, then I couldn't get the idea of TK trying to be smart and save them by leaving clues and doing subtle things out of my head. So here we are. I plan to write another chapter from Carlos POV (and maybe show some papa Reyes in action since I like writing the family angle). Hope this isn't too cliche and you guys like it. Second chapter should be up in a few days. Special thanks as always to mtnofgrace and tiniestmite for helping with plot points 💜
> 
> Title from the Lord Huron song by the same name.

This job was supposed to be safer. That was what Carlos kept teasing him over and over again…that he wouldn’t be walking through fire and facing down the same dangers. That he maybe wouldn’t be the danger magnet. That things would be calmer.

_Oh how wrong he’d been…_

“You’re going to save his life.”

He heard the click of the gun behind him. Tommy’s eyes grew wide. Nancy shifted anxiously. The gun was shoved into his back, causing him to tense. Nancy took a step toward him.

“TK—“

“Don’t move!” The very not pregnant woman stepped forward and pressed her gun into Nancy’s back, trying to get her to stop moving.

“Easy,” Tommy said softly, trying to get some control. “We’re paramedics. It’s our job to help. Just let me get my gear and—“

“No!” The guy behind TK pressed the gun further into his back. He flinched at the feeling, earning worried looks from Tommy and Nancy alike. “We can’t have cops here! No! You have to save him. No back up! No hospital!” The gun was removed from his back and pointed at Tommy.

“We took oaths to help the sick and—“

“And you will do that, won’t you?” The guy’s voice took on a harder edge. The gun didn’t shake as it was pointed at Tommy. The guy’s focused remained on her. The woman had her attention on Nancy still, her eyes occasionally shifting up to Tommy.

TK took a deep breath and shifted ever so slightly, trying to move away. To find a way to get to his phone in his pocket. To subtly click on his radio. Anything.

_Too bad he was never good at subtle…_

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

TK froze. The guy had seen him reaching for his pocket. And he was pissed.

“Nothing. I just moved my arm and—“

“Don’t lie to me! Give me your phone? Now! All of you. Give it over.”

The woman reached into Tommy and Nancy’s pockets for their devices. The guy rounded on TK and stared him down. TK moved slowly, trying to formulate a plan on the spot. He pulled his phone out as slow as he could. Once it was in the open, he made a show of revealing it. His thumb and index finger were on the power and volume buttons. He moved just enough so that the guy couldn’t see and clicked them on so his emergency SOS icon showed. He slid his hand slowly, trying to tap the icon. To get help.

_The guy wasn’t as dumb as he looked._

He saw TK shift and didn’t like it. He grabbed TK’s arm roughly, sending his phone crashing to the ground. TK tried to use the movement to his advantage, to find a way to knock the guy over, but it was no use. The guy pulled the gun up again, stopping TK in his tracks. He held up both his hands in surrender. HIs breathes came in quick gasps as the anxiety coursed through him.

_They weren’t getting out of this…_

“Nice try, asshole,” the guy snarled. “Don’t even think of doing that again!” He kept the gun in place and roughly grabbed TK by the collar of his uniform. TK felt his chain underneath nearly choke him in the process, cutting into his neck. The guy had managed to grab it along with his uniform, pulling it tightly as he hauled TK back up and against him. The chain snapped under his fingers. The guy didn’t notice, too busy keeping his attention on TK instead.

TK felt his chain slip. His uniform had come undone from his pants in the scuffle and he felt the chain fall. He let it. The guy had already picked up TK’s now broken cell and pocketed it in the scuffle. He didn’t notice TK’s necklace on the ground now. TK shuffled his feet and kicked it so that it wasn’t in direct sight.

_He just hoped someone else would find it. Would connect the dots._

“You two,” the gunman pointed at Tommy and Nancy. “Get in and start on him.”

Tommy looked nervously at TK and started to comply. “We’ll need equipment. And really would be better for it to be somewhere cleaner than the van.”

The gunman shifted. “No,” he urged.

“Your friend would have a better chance in the ambulance,” TK slowly said. He saw anger flash in the man’s eyes.

Nancy jumped to his rescue before the man could do anything more. “He’s right.” Everyone looked at her, prompting her to take a deep breath. “He’s right. We have equipment and things that we can use on him.”

“You have radios and shit in there.”

“We can smash then, Jake,” the woman said.

“We said no names, Ally!” The gunman, Jake, didn’t realize he’d done the same thing in return to Ally. Not at first. Once he did, he grew angrier.

TK swallowed thickly. The gun was still pointed at him, but he had to try. “She’s right, Jake. Ally’s right.” He wanted to remember their names. He needed to. “You can get rid of the radios. Dispatch can’t track us without them.” TK tried to keep himself calm, but he felt his heart hammering in his chest.

Jake approached him a moment later. TK expected the worst. Instead, Jake ripped his radio off his uniform and smashed it against the ground. He did the same to Nancy’s and Tommy’s. He threw the remnants into the back of the van so they’d be out of sight too. Only then did he nudge them to move. He kicked at TK, catching him in the calf and nearly pushing him to the ground. “You stay with me.”

“I can help move your friend. I can—“

“Stay right with me. The ladies can move him just fine. You’re going to show me all the radios. Give me the keys.” TK reached toward his pocket. “Be slow. Don’t do anything stupid this time.”

TK just nodded and tried to comply. He handed over the keys, keeping his hands in sight and trying to do what Jake wanted. Jake unlocked the bus and waved his gun at TK yet again.

“Open the back for them.”

TK joined Tommy and Nancy where they were lifting on the guy. He got closer to Nancy as they moved and did the job. Her hand came up and tugged at his collar, noticing the red marks on his neck where his chain had dug in. She gave him a look before leaning close. She managed to make it look like they were just moving their patient.

“Don’t. Just do what they want. Please.” She sounded afraid. For him. For them. He couldn’t tell.

TK bit his lip. He didn’t respond.

“Okay, girls in the back. Pretty boy, up with me.” Nancy’s face paled as TK was pulled toward the passenger seat. “Get in.”

They all got inside the ambulance and followed his orders. TK leg started bouncing as soon as he sat down, the anxiety already building. Jake was inside and pulling out of the garage before he could do much of anything.

“Get to it back there!”

TK saw Tommy and Nancy startle at the gruff voice. The two started getting to work on the guy. It was slow and hard. Jake drove erratically and hit potholes and things, making their job in the back worse. TK kept looking back and saw Tommy’s expression grow more worried each time. He took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

“This isn’t going to work.” Jake sent him a quick glare and shifted slightly so the gun was once again pointed at TK. “They can’t help your friend like this. We need…they need somewhere that isn’t moving.”

“I think he’s right, Jake,” Ally called from the back. “They’re trying but he really doesn’t look good back here.”

“We don’t got anywhere to take him,” Jake huffed. “Home is gone. Everything is gone.” He hit his hand against the steering wheel.

“What about that old restaurant of my mom’s?” Ally continued. “I still have the keys. It’s been closed for a couple months. With the pandemic. No one will be there. Mom’s not even in Texas anymore. We can go there.”

Jake was agitated but glanced up at her in the mirror. “I don’t like it.”

“An abandoned restaurant would be better,” TK asserted. He earned a harsh glare from Jake for speaking up.

“They’re right,” Tommy called up from the back. “There’d be tables we can lay him out on. He needs surgery really. But—“

“You could do that if we got you a table.” Jake sighed loudly. “I don’t like this…”

“Mom lost the lease months ago,” Ally assured. “No one would connect it. I just forgot to give the key back.”

“It’d be better than nothing,” Tommy added. Her face remained calm, but TK could see she was worried. They all were.

_This wasn’t going to end well…_

“Fine. We go there,” Jake consented. “Just, keep him alive.”

TK took a deep breath, stealing himself. “What restaurant did your mom own?” He wanted information. Information could help. Could save them. He needed to keep them talking. He had to try.

Ally furrowed her brow at him from the back.

“Kind of a foodie. Well, my boyfriend is. I just get drug along to the restaurants he loves. Just curious if I went to your mom’s.” Jake turned down onto another road. They were heading toward a rougher section of town. TK knew a lot of things had been shut down in this side of town as the pandemic grew.

“She owned the Polo Bar and Grill.”

TK nodded. “I think we went there once. Wasn’t that the place that was known for their awesome vegan burgers?”

“Yeah,” Ally smiled slightly. It fell once Jake sent her a look from the front. “It was. We closed a few months ago. Couldn’t get enough take out revenue.”

“Had the same problem,” Tommy stated. TK could only hope she was following his thoughts. His plan. He was trying to humanize them. Them to their kidnappers. And vice versa in a sense. He hoped it would work. “My husband owned a place across town. We didn’t make it either.”

“It’s been really hard on people,” TK added. “I’m sorry you lost it. It sounds like it was important. That it meant a lot to your mom.”

“It did,” Ally sadly replied. “It—“

“Stop!” Jake yelled. He pulled the ambulance off to the side of the road. TK recognized the block. He knew the restaurant Ally was referring to was just up and around the corner. Jake had parked just right. So that the ambulance would be left at an intersection. No one would know which way they were going.

_They needed a way to show where they were going…_

“Hey, man,” TK started, shocked at himself for keeping his voice strong. “She’s just talking. We aren’t doing anything. Lay off.” He schooled his features and waited. He just hoped it would get the right reaction.

He was rewarded a moment later when Jake’s fist collided with his face, hitting his mouth and part of his nose. The hit was hard, drawing blood from his nose. His mouth crashed painfully into his teeth, drawing more blood. He fought the urge to spit it out in the ambulance.

_He needed the blood._

“Shut up!” Jake yelled in his face. “Stop talking. Just get out. Come on!” The gun was pointed at him again. He held up his hands, trying to put on the facade of calm and collected. Once out of the ambulance, he spat a little of the blood from his mouth.

_He wanted to leave a trail._

Jake ushered them to the back of the ambulance. He made them all gather up the poor bastard in the back. They kept him on the gurney and started pushing him off toward the restaurant. TK made sure to spit out blood as discreetly as he could every few yards. It wasn’t perfect. But he just had to hope.

_Had to hope someone would notice. Anyone._

He couldn’t help but hope Carlos would notice. As irrational as it was. He couldn’t help it.

_He wanted his boyfriend._

_He wanted Carlos._

“Move it,” Jake pushed TK roughly. He managed to just barely stay on his feet as he was moved along the sidewalk. The block looked deserted but he couldn’t help but hope someone would see them. There were a few businesses that looked somewhat open, but no one was out or in the front. He sighed and just kept walking.

_He had to think of something._

Before he could do much else, they were being pushed to the back of an old, kind of rundown restaurant. Ally pulled out a key and opened the back door for them. Jake urged them in, once again kicking out at TK.

TK bit his lip. He knew he’d angered the man. He could use that. He needed that. It would protect Tommy. Nancy. He had to do it. He could do it. It would be fine.

Nancy shot him another look, all but pleading with him to stop whatever his silent plan was. He tried to reassure her, but there wasn’t much he could do without talking.

“Put him up here,” Ally spoke up once they were inside. “No one’s been here for months. It should be cleaner.”

Tommy looked skeptical but relented. “Okay. Okay. Let’s get him on the table and go from there.” She let her medical bag drop from her shoulder and onto the floor there. Nancy followed suit.

TK helped Nancy transfer their patient to the counter, knocking a few leftover bowls and plates to the ground. It clattered and echoed throughout the kitchen, earning a startle from everyone but Jake. Jake kept his focus on them instead, waving the gun and making them continue on. Ally ran over and turned on lights for them.

“Save him! Stop wasting time! Just do it! Fix him!” Jake looked even more angry somehow.

TK saw Tommy swallow thickly. It had become increasingly obvious that there was not going to be any ‘saving’ of this guy. He had been shot in the stomach. Who knows how long ago. And had been bleeding steadily for more time than was recommended.

_They were screwed…._

Tommy pulled the guy’s shirt back. It only revealed more blood and problems. “Nancy, can you grab some gauze and maybe the forceps from the bag? TK, help her. I may need you to check if there is any ice in that freezer. Looks like they’ve left the power on in here. We may need ice to get his temp down. I think he already has a fever.”

“Sure thing, Cap.”

“Of course,” Nancy added. She grabbed TK’s arm and pulled him over to their bags. “Help me first.” Their kidnappers kept their focus on Tommy as she started working on their partner. Nancy used that opportunity to round on TK. “What the hell are you doing?”

“What?” He whispered. “What are you talking about?”

“Stop pissing him off.” Nancy reached in their bags for the necessary items. She shoved some into his hands. “You’ve already been choked and punched. Stop it.”

“I’m fine,” he assured. “Neither of those were bad. I wouldn’t say I was choked.”

Nancy flicked his collar. “Those marks say otherwise.” Her eyes looked tearier than he had first noticed. “Just stop with the chivalrous bullshit.”

“I’m not doing any chivalrous bullshit.” He started to stand to walk back to Tommy with the supplies. Nancy stopped him, placing her hand on his knee. “What?”

“Please.” A tear slid down her cheeks. “I’ve already buried one partner.”

“Nancy—“

“And I’ve had to see you shot once before. Can we not make it twice?”

“Nancy—“

“Hurry up!” Jake yelled, interrupting their moment. “He’s bleeding worse!”

TK tried to give Nancy a reassuring smile. He knew it fell flat, but there wasn’t much else he could do. The pair stood and rejoined Tommy. TK couldn’t help but pale at the amount of blood coating her hands.

“TK, can you get some ice for me? Something. I think we need to work on the bleeding but worried about a fever too.”

“Got it, Cap.” TK handed over the supplies and turned toward the freezers. As soon as he turned, he honed in on the bright red fire alarm just off to the side of the freezers.

_He could do this._

He took a deep breath and slowly made his way to the freezer. He kept his breathing as steady as he could. He was so close. All he had to do was take a few more steps and pull that alarm. That was all. That would alert them to their location. That would help.

_It would save them._

He was so close.

_He could do this._

He was just within reach of it. He was so close. But…

Jake grabbed him before he could. Before he could pull the alarm. Before he could get help.

Jake grabbed him roughly by the shoulder, pulling him away from the wall. He nearly lost his balance at the rough tugs. Jake’s angry face came into view. TK opened his mouth, a lie ready on the tip of his tongue, ready to explain himself.

_He never got the chance._

Jake took the gun and bashed it against the side of TK’s head. He saw starts and fell to the ground.

“TK!”

He couldn’t tell who yelled. Tommy. Nancy. He couldn’t follow. He lost track of things for a moment. He couldn’t follow what Jake was yelling. What the others were saying.

All he felt was pain.

Pain at the bruises and cuts forming on his head.

Pain as Jake grabbed him roughly by the arm.

Pain as his shoulder was practically ripped out of socket with the force of Jake’s grip.

_So much pain…_

“Please!” TK could just make out Tommy pleading with Jake. “Please. Let him go. I—“

“Shut up! Shut up!” Jake pulled on TK even harder. He gasped as he felt his shoulder dislocate. Pain shot through his arm and down his back at the action. Jake didn’t notice. He kept tugging on TK until he was at Nancy and Tommy’s feet. “Help him! Save my friend!”

Tommy held up her hands. “Okay. Just calm down. I—“

“I am calm!” Jake kicked out, his foot colliding with TK’s ribs. “Save my friend.”

“We will. Just stop hurting TK,” Nancy said, her voice wavering at his name.

Jake looked down at TK again. He grabbed him roughly by the hair and pulled him up. “You save my friend and I will consider letting yours go.” He clicked the safety off of the gun and pressed it against TK’s head.

Tommy and Nancy gasped.

Hell, even Ally seemed anxious.

TK…he could barely follow what was happening. The pain in his head only doubled with being forced upright by Jake.

His vision blurred.

He felt sick.

He was dizzy.

He closed his eyes.

_They didn’t open again…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second/final chapter! This is from Carlos's perspective, as promised. I hope you enjoy. Will be back later in the week with more TK whump (have some new things in the works already....just paused to do this reaction ahead of the new episode).

He absentmindedly flipped through the photos on the table, eyeing the crime scene shots carefully. His dad always did have a habit of leaving files out. It drove his mother crazy. It made his sisters squirm when they were kids. But him, he was always fascinated. Always wanted to put the pieces together.

_It was probably why he joined the academy himself._

“See anything I missed, Carlitos?”

Carlos looked up to see his dad walking back into the kitchen. He moved to the sink to wash his hands. They were still covered in grease from where he had helped change the oil in Carlos’s car.

“You always ask that.” Carlos shoved the photos back into the file and took a seat, knowing his dad would keep this conversation going. “But you never really tell me what you know.”

Gabriel laughed at that, wiping his hands on the towel before joining his son. “String of bank robberies. They’ve escalated a little with each hit. Started here in Austin last month. Then went up to Waco. Back down to College Station. Houston.” Gabriel pulled out a photo of a van and a bloody bank exit. “And back to Austin late last night.”

“Any idea of who they are?” Carlos picked up the picture of the van and inspected it closely. It looked as if it was speeding away, the security cameras just barely catching it. There was blood on the back doors. “One of them get hurt?”

“We’re working on it now. The plates are covered, see? But we’re doubting it actually belongs to any of the robbers. Just hoping we can make a connection to someone somewhere, so checking over missing or stolen vehicle reports.” Gabriel tapped the blood stain on the door. “Yes, security guard got a shot in and hit one. He thought he caught him in the side, but we aren’t sure. No one has showed up at any of the ER’s with the right description. But all ER’s have been alerted.”

“Good luck with this one. I don’t envy you.”

“You sure I can’t convince you to change sides? Finally join the Rangers?”

Carlos bit his lip. He couldn’t help but think of how different it would be. Sure, there were people he didn’t trust to be supportive of him on the force. To respect his relationship with TK. But, TK could come by the station and he didn’t have to worry. He was sure he could say the same thing if he moved to his dad’s team. “Nah, I like what I do, papi.”

“One day. One day I will convince you, mijo.” He clapped Carlos on the back of his neck. “One day.”

Carlos rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to respond, but his phone started going off in his coat pocket. He groaned and pulled it out.

_Owen._

“Hey, sorry, I gotta take this.”

“Of course.” Gabriel nodded as Carlos stood and answered the phone.

“Hello? Captain Strand?”

_“Hey, Carlos. Hey, um, are you working today?”_ Owen’s voice sounded tight and panicked. Car horns and alarms were loudly going off in the background. _“I…are you working?_

“No, I’m at my parents’ right now. What’s going on? You sound like something is wrong.”

He could hear Owen taking a deep breath. _“Grace just called from dispatch. The 126 EMS unit was called out a couple hours ago and are now off the grid. Grace has notified supervisors and police. We don’t…we don’t know what happened. I’m heading over to their last known location. I don’t, we don’t know what to expect.”_

“What? What do you mean?” Carlos felt his panic seep into his voice. His dad looked up at him at that. Carlos cleared his throat and tried to calm down. He walked into the living room and felt himself start to pace.“How could they be off the grid?”

_“They’re not responding to Grace’s attempts on the radio. She tried tracking them, but nothing is coming up. She can’t find them. She can’t get them on the radio. She can’t…”_ Owen’s voice cracked. _“She doesn’t know what could have happened.”_

“What was their last call?”

_“Woman in labor at the parking garage near the station.”_

“That new one? The one they built a few months ago?”

_“Yeah. Grace said fifth floor. Woman call saying her water had broke and she was in distress.”_

“Any of their phones working?”

_“I tried TK first. No go. Call wouldn’t go through. Tommy and Nancy were the same. Grace tried tracking. Still no dice. Nothing. We can’t find them. I don’t know where TK is.”_

Carlos felt like he was punched in the stomach at that. “Okay. Okay. I’m at my parents’ right now. It’ll probably take me like twenty minutes to get down to you. Can you wait on me?”

_“I need to go look for TK.”_

“So do I,” Carlos insisted. “But he would also kill us both if something happened to you. Just wait on me.”

_“Okay.”_

Carlos hung up the phone and dug his keys out from his pocket.

“Everything okay, mijo?” Gabriel walked into the living room from the kitchen.

“Um, not sure. My,” he swallowed thickly, “friend’s dad just called. They can’t find him or his crew from work. I’m going to see what’s going on.”

Gabriel just nodded. “Be careful. I’ll let your mother know you had to leave before she got back.”

“Thanks.” Carlos tried to give his dad a smile but it fell flat as he left the house. He all but ran to his car. And once there, he didn’t exactly slow down. He drove away faster than he should have, not caring about speed limits or getting pulled over. He may have told Owen it would take him twenty minutes to get there, but he managed to shave off a lot of time along the way.

Soon, he was pulling up to the fifth level of the garage and parking next to Owen. The other man jumped out of his car instantly. He looked ready to bolt; Carlos quickly joined him. He placed a hand on the man’s arm and squeezed gently. “Let me lead.”

“Are you packing?” Owen asked.

“Of course,” Carlos replied. He shifted so Owen could see his holster. “I haven’t been home yet. I swung by my parent’s after shift.”

Owen nodded and took a step back, letting Carlos move first. There was no sign of anyone around.

“Hello?” Carlos yelled out. “APD! Anyone here?”

When no respond came, Owen called out. “126! Respond! 126!”

No answers came. Carlos’s heart sunk. He knew Owen’s did beside him. There were not many cars on the level and he had looked at each of the ones below on the drive up. No one besides them seemed to be inside the garage. There were only a few cars even parked. A truck. A couple SUV’s. A van…

“That van.” Owen pointed at it. “It looks like the back is open.”

Carlos took off towards it, Owen on his heels. He rounded it and opened the doors. Bloody towels and supplies were littered around the floor. Carlos shuffled forward and tried to keep his hands off the doors as best he could. If there was evidence, if they needed it, he didn’t want to tamper with it.

_Not when the van looked so damn familiar._

He ran around to the front to take a look. He found supplies in the front as well as ski masks. There was a gun abandoned and a knife. Nothing looked good.

_Shit…_

The van was the same from his dad’s case files. He could swear by it. He just had to check the plates. He ran back to the end of the van and knelt down. Sure enough. There was black electric tape covering the plate numbers. He pulled at it and let the tape fall so he could phone in the numbers. He was just about to call his sergeant when he saw something metallic next to the discarded tape. He reached down and he felt his heart drop.

He picked up a very familiar pendant. The numbers, ones he had seen so many times. So many late nights and early mornings…

_252_

“Carlos?” Carlos bit his lip and stood back up, chain in hand. Owen saw it almost instantly and stepped forward. “That’s…”

“It’s TK,” Carlos finished. “I think the van belongs to a crime my dad was working. I need to call this in. Either way. I don’t…we need back up.” Carlos ran a hand anxiously through his hair. “I don’t, we need back up for Ty.”

Owen just nodded. “You c-call your sergeant and I’ll call dispatch again. Maybe the rest of the crew. I don’t…I know we can’t do anything. But I think, I think they should know. They’d want to know.”

“And you could use them here,” Carlos added with a sad smile. “I’m sorry, Captain.”

Owen shook his head. “You could use them too, son. I know. This isn’t…we just need some backup.”

Carlos squeezed his shoulder and stepped to the side to call it in. His sergeant was kind, expressed her worry and remorse for TK. He seemed to have wormed his way into Carlos’s boss’s heart already.

_He just hoped things would be okay._

It wasn’t long before the calvary showed up. Carlos’s colleagues and his sergeant came and began securing and searching the garage. The rest of the 126 arrived to give their support, even if they were told to hang back and out of the way. Things were moving so quickly all around them.

_So quick in fact that Carlos didn’t see his dad and the other rangers arrive._

“Carlos?”

Carlos felt he had been doused with cold water. He turned and saw his dad, his own badge firmly affixed to his shirt.

“Papi…what? What’re you doing here?” He hated the way his voice and hands started to shake.

“Your team called us in. This is our case.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow like it should have been obvious.

“Right,” Carlos shook his head. “Of course. I know. I just, didn’t expect you to show.” _You’re going to find out everything._

“Why are there so many firefighters at a crime scene?”

Carlos swallowed. “We have reason to believe their paramedic crew was taken by your bank robbers. They’re a close station.” Carlos shifted nervously. “Captain Strand,” he motioned to where Owen was talking with Judd and the sergeant. “His son is one of the paramedics.” He rubbed at the back of his neck. “My friend TK. That you met.”

“Right,” Gabriel replied with a nod. He gave his son a sad smile. “He’s the one who called you earlier.”

“Yeah. We’re, uh, close. TK. He’s a good friend.” The words felt like ash in his mouth, but he pushed through.

“How do you know my robbers have his team?”

“We found TK’s chain near back of the van. We, I,” he stuttered, “think he may have tried to leave it as a clue. Their ambulance isn’t here. I checked the floors on my way up. And think the others have checked the upper floors. Nothing.” He ran a hand over his face.

“The firefighters need to let us do that. Not them.” Gabriel pointed over to where Mateo was anxiously walking back and forth, looking for something to do.

“They’re just worried.” _I’m worried._ “They won’t get in the way.” _I’m terrified._

“You sure about that?” Gabriel waved once again at Mateo who was reaching to pick up something. It probably wasn’t anything but Carlos knew protocols and necessary rules with evidence.

“Mateo!” Carlos yelled out. Gabriel and hm were already walking in the direction of the probie. “Don’t touch anything! There could be prints on things.” Carlos approached and pulled Mateo back from whatever he had found. Gabriel pulled a glove from his coat and reached down, picking up pieces of a broken radio.

“That’s theirs,” Mateo sighed. “I thought I recognized it. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Good find.” Carlos clapped him on the back.

“It was,” Gabriel agreed. “Just, please don’t touch things on us. We need to preserve evidence for fingerprints or things. It could help us find leads.”

“You mean find the team?” Mateo asked hopefully.

“That’s the goal,” Carlos added. He gave Mateo a knowing look He was hoping so too.

Mateo nodded quickly. “You’ll find them. You’ll get him back.” Mateo squeezed Carlos’s shoulder, not noticing the way the man tensed underneath. “Don’t worry, man. We’ll find him. TK will be back in your bed by tonight.”

Carlos felt his face flush and his heart stutter in his chest.

_Oh god…_

Mateo didn’t notice any of it. Too busy talking about how Carlos would save the day. Carlos didn’t respond. He couldn’t. He was too busy watching his dad for any signs of response. The other man showed none. He remained stoic and profession. He stood up and went to hand off the evidence to the crew.

_He heard…_

Carlos knew his father had heard Mateo. There was no way he hadn’t. No way he hadn’t picked up on Mateo’s tone and meaning.

_God…_

He tried his damnedest to ignore the anxiety that coursed through him. He couldn’t stop dwelling.

On TK. On how his boyfriend was missing. On he had no idea where he was. How he was.

_On his dad. Who had definitely heard Mateo insinuating TK shared his bed._

He took a deep breath and tried to focus on the scene. On everything that needed done. He assisted where he could and tried to stay out of the way. He knew he couldn’t work the case in the way he wanted. Not when it was his boyfriend at the center of the crime.

_TK was missing._

The rangers and APD ran the plates, searched the radios and van for prints, and secured the crime scene. Within a few hours, a few very long painful hours, Gabriel had some names and possible leads on their location. They’d discovered names to go with the prints. Which led them back to the apartment fire the 126 had worked earlier in the day. Which lead them to interview some friends.

Friends who gave them away in an instant out of fear.

“We think we know where they may have taken the crew to,” Gabriel said, starting Carlos from where he’d been sitting for the last twenty minutes. He nearly knocked his long cold coffee over in his haste to stand. “Easy, mijo.” Gabriel grabbed him and steadied him.

“Where?”

“Someone just called in an attempted carjacking in the west end.”

Carlos furrowed his brow. “There’re lots of break ins down that way. Especially since the pandemic. That end took a hard hit with closures.”

“Yes.” Gabriel grabbed Carlos’s jacket front the table and threw it at him. “But not all carjackings are on an abandoned ambulance in an area where none has been dispatched to all day.”

“Oh!” Carlos perked up at that and took his jacket from his dad. He followed the man out of the station and out to his car. Gabriel pulled him away from the Camaro and to his Ranger SUV.

“You’re riding with me. I already let Captain Strand know that we’d call with updates. Don’t want him running into something he shouldn’t yet.”

Carlos nodded and hopped up into his dad’s vehicle. Gabriel jumped into the driver’s side and turned over the ignition.

Carlos’s leg started bouncing with pent up energy as his dad pulled away from the curb and toward the west end.

“Do I need to be worried about you too?”

“What?” Carlos asked with confusion.

“I made Captain Strand stay back because I couldn’t trust him not to go running off after TK. Should I be worried about you? Are you going to do something stupid to save your boyfriend?”

Carlos’s face paled at that. “Papi…”

“What? TK is your boyfriend right? Or do you invite random men into your bed, mijo?”

Carlos was panicking too much to notice the smile Gabriel was giving him.

“Mijo, breathe,” Gabriel added as he took another turn. “It’s okay. We’re okay.”

“Are we?” Carlos finally looked up at his dad. “Because we don’t exactly talk about this. About me.”

“Carlos—“

“We haven’t.”

“Son, let me please. Can I explain?” Carlos nodded and let him. Gabriel spoke of his initial shock and how him and Andrea had tried to navigate things. How they just wanted him to feel accepted. Normal. How they decided to remain quiet for that reason. How he now realized the harm that had cased. “Lo siento, mijo. I never meant for you to feel like you couldn’t talk to us. Like you couldn’t bring a boyfriend home. Or introduce us.”

“TK was upset that day,” Carlos said softly, toying with a loose thread on his jacket. “He really wanted to meet you guys. Family is important to him.” Carlos rubbed at his eyes, feeling tears building up. “God…”

“We’re going to find him. And you can introduce us. Properly. I promise. We’ll find him.”

“What if we can’t?” Carlos’s voice cracked as he spoke.

“We will.” Gabriel gave him a stern look and turned onto the right road. Carlos could see the ambulance in front of them. “We’ll find them, mijo.” He pulled over. A few other cop cars and a ranger unit was already there and securing the scene. Gabriel put their SUV into park and the two men were quick to get out. An officer briefed them on the call and what they had found so far.

_Carlos was quick to notice the blood on the side of the road…_

_Blood that seemed to go off in a direction…_

“Hey!” Carlos called out from the side of the road. “I found something here!”

The unit and his dad joined him. “What’ve you got, Carlos?”

“Blood.” He chewed on the inside of his cheek.

“It could be anything,” one of the officers said.

“It looks like it goes off in a direction,” Carlos asserted, glaring at the guy. “See?” He pointed up at the way the blood spatter continued. “It looks like someone left a trail.” As much as he hated the idea of TK being hurt, he couldn’t help but hope the man, or one of his crew, had left the trail for them. “I think TK left clues at the garage. His necklace.” Carlos waved at the ground again. “Reason stands he’d do it again. Or one of them would. It looks like it trails off that way. Maybe they got the robbers to go off somewhere? You said one of their crew was shot. Any buildings on this block that are abandoned? That they’d want to take a person to? For surgery or whatever the hell they think the 126 can do?”

“There are some empty shops and restaurants,” one of the officers replied.

“Let’s follow the trail,” Gabriel added. “Good catch.” He clapped Carlos’s shoulder and pulled him forward. They followed the blood. Carlos had a bad feeling that it belonged to his boyfriend, but he couldn’t help but hope he was wrong.

_He would soon find out he wasn’t…_

It didn’t take long for them to find that the trail ended a block away. The street only had a few shops and an abandoned restaurant. The shops were still in business, just closed for the day. The windows were large and open. The restaurant, on the other hand, was more secluded and very much abandoned.

Despite Carlos urge to just run in, he followed his dad’s orders. Backup was called in, more officers and an EMS unit. Owen and the rest of the 126 even showed up and were waiting off to the side.

“You have to hang back, mijo,” Gabriel ordered, just as they were about to storm the restaurant. Carlos opened his mouth to protest, but his father held up a hand. “I’m not benching you. I’m just asking that you stay in the back. Don’t do anything dumb. Let everyone else lead. You can see your boy soon. Just let us lead.”

Carlos nodded and hoped his dad wasn’t making an empty promise. That was all he could do.

They entered.

The rangers and APD stormed the restaurant, guns up and shouts echoing.

Carlos stayed in the back.

Shots were exchanged.

His heart hammered in his chest.

They pushed forward.

His dad’s partner rushed ahead, securing the scene and taking down the armed robbers.

Tommy came into view.

Nancy.

_But not TK._

Carlos scanned the room once he was finally inside the kitchen. His dad and his partner were pulling the robbers away from the room, back out to the dining area in cuffs. There was a third man on a table. He wasn’t moving. Nancy was shaking near the table.

But Tommy…

She was running off to the side towards another figure.

_Oh god…_

Carlos nearly dropped his gun as he saw Tommy running over to TK.

_An obviously injured TK._

His feet managed to move forward. His knees hit the floor next to Tommy. She was busy checking TK’s pulse.

_God…_

“Tommy?” His voice shook.

The EMS captain sighed and gave him a sad smile. “We have a pulse. He just…he took a hard hit to the head.” Her hands moved up and through TK’s hair, revealing a large gash and forming bruises. “The big damn hero decided to try to rescue us.” Her voice held a slight teasing tone, but it did nothing to hide her worry. “He tried to pull the fire alarm.”

“He left us clues…”

“I wondered. I thought he was trying. He mouthed off a few times. Got the guy to hit him. He spit out blood a lot. I didn’t…I didn’t know.”

Carlos just nodded and took TK’s hand in his. He squeezed. “Come on, Ty. You’re safe.”

“He was pistol whipped,” Tommy continued. “After they realized what he was doing. I think they dislocated his shoulder too. Maybe some broken ribs? They were rough…once they realized.” Tommy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “They used him as leverage.”

Carlos understood. He hated that he did. But he did.

Before he could respond, TK groaned next to them. “Ty? Babe?”

“Strand? You with me, kid?” Tommy ran her knuckles across his sternum, earning a deeper groan. “I know sweetie. I know.”

TK opened his eyes after a second. The pupils were blown. He looked to be in pain. He looked exhausted.

“‘los?”

“Hey, I’m right here. Right here, babe.” Carlos leaned forward and pressed a careful kiss to the side of his head that wasn’t bloody.

“You found us.” TK’s words were slurred and his eyes were already sliding shut.

“Thanks to you.” Carlos let his head lead against TK’s.

TK looked like he wanted to respond, but he was already fading. Carlos opened his mouth to yell out, but Tommy stopped him.

“It’s okay. He’s got a bad concussion if I have to bet. And hurting.” She squeezed TK’s knee.

Carlos nodded and was soon crowded with more people. The EMS unit on call came in and soon took TK away. Owen joined. The rest of the 126 was there. Everyone crowding in and calling out. Carlos didn’t pay much mind. Didn’t hear half of what was said. Not even from his dad. His focused remained on TK.

He only had eyes for TK as he was loaded in the ambulance and whisked off to the ambulance. Both him and Owen rode along and stayed together the whole time. Gwyn had left to go back to New York, and Owen did not seem as keen to message her. Carlos didn’t bother figuring out why. He was too busy watching the crew work on TK. Watching him go behind the ER doors. Waiting…

It took a few more hours of testing, treatment, and rest for TK to be cleared. Owen had initially wanted him to come back to his place, but understood when he had asked to just go with Carlos. It had been a long day, and Owen didn’t seem to want to push or argue. Especially when TK had reminded his father that he would need to deal with finding a swing shift crew to cover and manage things for a new shift that was starting in just a few hours.

“I’ll be fine, dad.” TK’s voice was still weak and shaky. Carlos was helping him into clean clothes so that they could go home. Owen looked ready to protest. But one look at TK had him relenting. He made them both promise to call and update him as the night went on, even while TK assured that he would just sleep given everything. Carlos intervened and told Owen he was welcome to stop at the condo in the morning.

With that, Owen left and soon it was just Carlos and TK.

“How are you? Really?”

TK sagged against the wheelchair Carlos had forced him into. They were moving towards the exit to go back home. Judd had brought the Camaro to the hospital earlier in the night. It had taken a few hours for TK to be cleared.

“Kind of shitty,” TK admitted weakly. He ran his good hand over his face, mindful of the stitches and large bandages over the left side of his face. His left arm was secured in a sling. More bandages stretched across his back and torso where the robber’s boots had connected more times than TK could remember.

Carlos kissed the top of TK’s head as they reached the exit. “We’ll be home soon.”

TK gave him a tired smile and nodded. “I know. It’s okay. It could have been worse.”

Carlos felt his throat tighten at that, but he refrained rom saying anything. Instead, he left TK with an orderly and ran ahead to get the car. It took longer than TK would have liked to move but soon they were on the road and going home.

TK leaned his aching head against the window, obviously letting the coolness of the glass seep into the skin. Carlos reached over and kept his hand on his boyfriend’s thigh.

“Thank you,” TK said softly as they drove home.

“For what?”

TK shifted slightly and turned to face Carlos, a slight groan slipping at the movement. “For finding me.”

Carlos smiled a little. “That wasn’t on me. You really did help us. A lot. With the few clues you left. I even think my dad was impressed.”

“Your dad?”

Carlos sighed. “Yeah. The robbers…that case was his. So he was lead.”

“I didn’t realize he was there.”

“You have a grade two concussion, Ty. I think that’s forgivable.”

“Fair,” TK sighed. “But still.” He paused for a moment, obviously thinking over things. “Wait…you kissed me?”

“I’ve kissed you a lot of times.” Carlos sent him a smirk and turned into their neighborhood.

“You kissed me in the kitchen. At the crime scene.” Carlos didn’t miss the shiver that ran through TK at that. “Was your dad there?”

Carlos stopped at a stop sign. They were just a block away from the condo. “Yes. He was.” Carlos squeezed TK’s thigh. “He knows. Mateo kind of let it slip earlier. Said ‘you’ll have TK back in your bed by tonight’ in front of my father.”

“No, he didn’t!” TK huffed.

“You know Mateo,” Carlos laughed. He could laugh at it now. Hours later. “It’s okay. We talked. I think it’s okay.”

“I’m sorry, babe.”

Carlos pulled into their driveway. A few lights were on in his place. He didn’t remember leaving them on, but it had been a weird day. “Don’t be. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Are you sure?”

“Did you ask to be taken hostage? Cause if you did, we need to have some words…”

TK snorted a laugh at that. It ended with a pained breath. “No. I did not ask for this,” he replied. “But…can I ask that we go inside? I really want to lay down.”

“We can definitely do that.” Carlos cut the engine and exited the car. He ran around to TK’s side and helped him out. “Easy. Let me take your weight here.” TK nodded, all but sagging into Carlos. “I’ve got you. We’ll get you on the couch then figure out some food.”

“Not really hungry.” TK could barely pick his feet up as they walked. Carlos had to steady him more than once.

“You need something. Even if it is just toast.”

TK just nodded. They approached the door and TK noticed the lights. “Did you forget to turn things off this morning?”

“I guess.” He pulled his keys out and unlocked the door. Once opened, they were hit with strong smells of foods. The living room lights were off but the kitchen ones were on. Slight noises echoed from that room as well.

“Carlitos…”

Carlos looked up to see his mom in the kitchen at his stove. His father jumped up from a chair. He hadn’t even noticed the man in the dark.

“Hey, mijo.”

“Mami? Papi? What…what are you…how did you get in?”

Gabriel laughed. “I thought I taught you better than to use one of those rock things to hide a key in.”

TK couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“But, what?” Carlos stuttered.

“Mijo, let’s get your boy to the couch. Then we can talk.”

Carlos shook himself of his thoughts and refocused on TK, who was very much exhausted on his feet. “Shit, yeah. Sorry, Ty.”

“I’m okay,” TK weakly assured.

“Kid, you look ready to drop,” Gabriel interjected. “Though you look a hell of a lot better than a few hours ago.” Gabriel ushered the boys to the couch. There were pillows and blankets already set up for the men. TK winced as he shuffled forward to sit. He closed his eyes against the obvious pain. “Though it looks like you took a hell of a beating.”

TK nodded. He managed to open his eyes after a few minutes. “Yes sir.” He rubbed at his face. It slowly seemed to sink in that Carlos’s parents were in the condo, talking to him, cooking for him, helping. “Um, I hear I should thank you, sir. For saving me.”

“De nada,” Gabriel replied.

“What are you guys doing here?” Carlos continued, still in shock that they were here. He nudged TK to sit back and pulled the blankets over him.

Andrea came in from the kitchen with some bowls and plates on a tray. “Your father called. We thought you boys could use some food tonight. And maybe some things fixed up. We weren’t sure how long you’d be a the hospital.” She gave him an anxious smile. “And it seems we have we have some things to make up for.”

TK took his hand under the blanket, squeezing it softly.

“I don’t…”

“We do.” Andrea set the tray on the coffee table. She moved to the couch and gave Carlos a kiss on the cheek. “Lo siento, mi amor.”

Carlos felt speechless. “Mami…”

“We can talk more later,” Gabriel urged. “For now, let’s just get some food in both of you and let your boyfriend rest.”

Both TK and Carlos couldn’t help but startle at how casually Gabriel said it. How he called TK Carlos’s boyfriend.

_It sounded amazing._

Despite the hell of the day, Carlos couldn’t have imaged this. Couldn’t have imagined his parents casually sitting down with him and TK. Couldn’t imagine his mother fawning over his injured boyfriend, fluffing pillows and shoving food toward him. Couldn’t have ever pictured his dad smiling at them.

The day had been awful. It was never how he would have wanted his parents to learn of TK.

But it was done.

It wasn’t something he could change.

The bruises would eventually fade.

The physical ones on TK. The mental ones he no doubt carried from ten years of questioning and doubting….

There would need to be many more conversations. But for now, he let them in. He let them take care of his boyfriend. Of him.

It was a step.

He just had to hope.


End file.
